The current state of the art in plug strips involves a plurality of outlets surrounded by a housing member where the electrical connection between a plurality of plugs and a plurality of respective outlets is left unprotected. As such, several problems are experienced: (1) ready dislodgement of the plug from its outlet by external forces (e.g., torque on the plug from strong drafts or from objects physically contacting the plug), (2) particulate contamination in the interstices between the plug and its outlet (e.g., dust, fibers, sawdust), (3) fluid contamination in the interstices between the plug and its outlet (e.g., oxidation at or shorting of electrical connection due to spilled beverages, flooding, diamond saw water), and (4) embrittling incident ultraviolet radiation upon the plug (e.g., cracking of polymer plug covering by sunlight). Thus, a long-felt need for a power center assembly which provides superior electrical connection-protection, and, in particular, for a power center assembly having a practical cost-effective means for protecting the electrical connection and detachably mounting the power center to any surface is seen to exist.